


Questionable Virtue

by geekmama



Series: Lost and Found [13]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every devil I meet is an angel in disguise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionable Virtue

“Jack…”

“Hmm?”

“Do you know what my old nurse used to tell me? Back in England, when I was small.”

“Can’t say as I do.”

“She used to say, _Every devil I meet is an angel in disguise_.”

There was no reply for a minute, just closed eyes and even breathing. Elizabeth curled even closer to his warmth, and set her hand over his heart, smiling at its now slow and steady beat.

He finally took a deep breath, and caught the hand in his, giving it a slight squeeze. “Sounds as though she’d more hair than wit, your nurse.” He cracked one eye and turned his head enough to look at her. “You’re not crediting _me_ with any of this angelic virtue?”

She managed a straight face. “Should I not?”

He closed his eyes again. “Good God, no. Thought you’d know better by now. But p’rhaps another demonstration of my ruthless self-interest is in order.” A smile touched his lips at her little shiver of anticipation. Then her hand loosed itself and slid south, renewing close acquaintance with skin, muscle, and bone, and the smile was erased as his breath caught.

He opened his eyes to look into hers as she pushed herself up on one elbow, and found angels and devils, both, reflected back at him.

She said, “I believe you’re right. You must show me, again,” and set her lips to his.

~.~


End file.
